Le chaos est une échelle
by starck29
Summary: Le chaos est une échelle. Beaucoup de ceux qui tentent d'y grimper et ne peuvent jamais s'y reprendre. La chute les brise. À certains est donnée une chance de grimper, mais ils s'y refusent. Ils s'accrochent au Royaume ou aux dieux ou à l'amour. Des illusions. Seulement l'échelle est réelle. La gravir, c'est tout ce qu'il y a. [OS REVIEW POST-ÉPISODE 6 - SAISON 3]


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est tiré de la série Game of Thrones_

_Note d'Auteur : J'ai écrit cet OS après avoir vu l'épisode 6 de la saison 3 deGoT, et à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes j'en suis à la fin de l'épisode 8 de cette même saison, si vous pouviez donc évitez les spoilers en reviews (j'ai déjà bien du mal à esquiver ceux de la saison 8), vous seriez super, merci ! Bonne lecture !_

**Le chaos est une échelle.**

Sansa Stark était dans les jardins du palais, en compagnie de sa servante, Shae. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Le bateau de Lord Baelish, qui aurait pu la ramener aux Eyrié était parti, et elle ne pouvait plus épouser Ser Loras. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le maître des chuchoteurs arriver à sa rencontre.

« Lord Varys, le salua-t-elle.

\- Lady Sansa. Je suis désolé que votre mariage avec Ser Loras soit un échec.

\- Merci, Lord Varys.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, marchons un petit peu.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Tout les deux marchèrent dans les jardins du palais royal, suivis de Shae. Il était difficile de croire que c'était bientôt la fin de l'été, et pourtant c'était là la plus stricte vérité. L'hiver arrivait, et avec lui viendraient la famine et la mort.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre frère, Lady Sansa ?

\- Quel frère ?

\- Robb Stark.

\- Non, plus depuis qu'il est entré en guerre contre la Couronne, contre le roi Joffrey.

\- Cette guerre est une erreur avec l'hiver qui approche. Qui plus est, mes petits oiseaux m'ont murmuré que trois dragons ont été retrouvés.

\- Des … dragons ?

\- Oui, trois nouveaux-nés sachant déjà cracher du feu. Et ils seraient entre les mains de Daenerys Targaryen, la fille du Roi Fou. Si jamais elle rassemble une armée suffisamment grande, alors elle pourrait détruire entièrement Port-Réal. D'une manière bien pire que ce qu'avait prévu Stannis Baratheon. Mes petits oiseaux m'ont également appris que Ser Jorah Mormont et Lord Selmy chevauchaient à ses côtés.

\- À quoi est-ce que vous jouez, Lord Varys ? Lui demanda Shae, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation

\- Un … ami … m'a dit un jour que le chaos était une échelle, à laquelle certaines personnes arrivaient à se hisser, et d'autres non. Je ne suis pas d'accord, le chaos est le chaos. Et pour le bien du royaume, le chaos doit être évité.

\- Et, qu'attendez-vous de moi pour éviter ce chaos ? Demanda Sansa à l'eunuque.

\- Il nous faut réunifier les sept couronnes de Westeros. J'ai perdu un de mes petits oiseaux pour essayer de l'éviter, de la main de Lord Baelish.

\- Ros est morte ? Demanda la servante.

\- Oui, très probablement.

Les trois compagnons reprirent leur marche.

Pendant ce temps, le roi, Joffrey Baratheon, venait d'en finir avec Ros, l'une des prostituées de Lord Baelish. Il la lui avait offerte pour qu'il en dispose comme bon lui semblait. Il l'avait tuée, de sept carreaux d'arbalète dans le corps.

C'était la même prostituée que lui avait envoyé son oncle et ancienne main du roi, Tyrion Lannister.

Il contemplait son œuvre lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, trois coups. Il reposa son arbalète sur son lit, prêt du corps de Ros, et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit Margaery, dans une robe bleue caractéristique de la maison Tyrell.

« Lady Margaery.

\- Mon Roi.

\- Je suis navré mais j'étais … occupé à des activités qui ne seraient pas au goût d'une femme de votre rang.

\- Je suis curieuse, me laisseriez-vous tout de même entrer ?

\- Eh bien, puisque vous insistez.

Joffrey se décala et la laissa entrer.

\- Je vais faire appeler quelqu'un pour enlever ça.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Eh bien, elle a trahi l'un de mes amis. Et vous savez quel est le sort réservé aux traîtres.

\- La mort.

\- C'est exact, la mort.

Margaery s'approcha de l'arbalète et la prit à la main.

\- Est-ce que vous … auriez voulu l'essayer milady ?

\- Elle est déjà morte, mon roi.

\- Eh bien, si cela vous fait plaisir, vous pourrez m'accompagner à la chasse. En tant que ma compagne. »


End file.
